Try Harder
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Claire still hasn't gotten over Steve Burnside after his supposed death 2 years back. Determined to find out if he truly is dead,after suffering from depression after the hardships she went through,Chris and Jill aid her in her search for the boy she might be falling for. Has he changed?And is Wesker linked to him in any way?
1. Try A Bit Harder

**Author's note:Hey guys!Sorry I haven't been updating my stories!School is up and running now and homework is like...yeah I have homework! yeah sorry again,but don't worry I haven't fallen off the face of the earth and abandoned my story ''Hidden for now'' I'm working on the next chapter. Thanks for your support and please review!**

* * *

><p>Claire isn't so sure that Steve is <em>really dead. <em>After all,everyone believed Jill was dead for 2 years,until they realised that she was alive. She has to try harder.

Claire sat on her bed,depression consuming her. It was 2 years after the Rockfort Island Incident and she hadn't gotten over the fact that Steve was gone,even confessing his love to her,before he died. That hurt. Pain struck through her.

Chris and Jill were looking at her through the crack at the door. Jill sighed.''She's been like this for ages,I feel terrible''.''Yeah'' Chris said. Remembering when they saw Wesker before the building was engulfed in flames. He remembered Wesker staring at him through dark shades...

''Chris...Chris!'' Jill didn't even flinch.

''Huh?'' Chris grunted. Jill rolled her eyes.''Your her brother,go talk to her!''.''And your her friend,why don't you go talk to her?''.''Fine,I will,seeing as you're too stubborn to do so.'Jill stated irritation dripping down her words. She gave in too easily,maybe it was because she wanted to seek deeper into the situation.

* * *

><p>Jill opened the door. Claire looked like she was in a trance.'<p>

'Claire?'' Jill ran over to the younger girl and shook her gently. Claire looked up dazed.

''Huh?Oh sorry Jill''.Claire looked down, apologetic. Jill patted her back.

''It's fine Claire'' she stopped and looked at Claire.

She looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in days.

Her eyes were red and she had dark under eye circles,but her blue eyes still had that spark.

Her auburn hair tied into its usual ponytail and her bangs shaping her face.''Wanna talk about it?'' Jill asked gently.A tear fell down Claire's face.

''Oh Claire''.Jill said,pulling her into a hug.''You know'' Claire sniffed.''I can't be like this forever'' Claire nodded.''I need to know,if he even is alive,I need to go look for him''.''.Jill broke the hug and looked at Claire incredulous.

''What!?Claire honestly,what makes you think he's alive?!It's dangerous out there,especially with Wesker involved!''Jill didn't mean to be so insensitive but it had been 2 years and they saw him die plus Wesker was an enemy of the Redfields,he hated them with passion.

Claire glared at Jill.''What about you!?Chris saw you plummet to your supposed death!It had been exactly two years Jill,_two_ when they realised that you were alive,why is it any different to me!?Claire was on the verge of tears.

Jill shifted.''I'm really sorry Claire,I didn't mean to make you upset and if you want to find Steve I'll help you,after all the same thing did happen to me and if it will help you get over your depression then I'm more than willing to help''.

Claire smiled,the first genuine smile she had smiled in a long time.

''Thanks Jill''.Claire whispered and hugged her sister figure once more.'

'Okay,we'll be leaving in 2 days,we don't want to waste time,but Claire?''

Claire looked up.''Do you love this Steve?'' the question had caught Claire off guard.

What did she feel for Steve?

She thought and nodded.''I do''.Jill grinned,then left for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Chris had practically ambushed her when she reached the landing.'<p>

'What did she say,did she cry,what did you do to comfort her,Jill come on answer''.Chris wailed,stomping his feet like a child.

Jill rolled her eyes.''Chris'' she wailed,mimicking his voice.

Chris glared at her but ended up laughing.

''Come on,what did she say?'' Chris pressed.

Jill sighed.''Before you go on a rampage and decide to lock Claire in the house for all eternity,she has decided to go on a mission to locate Steve,just to get over her depression'' she added before Chris could butt in. He glared at her before scampering up the stairs.

''Chris,Christopher Redfield get down here!''.When he didn't bother she groaned and ran up after him.

* * *

><p>''Chris,it's my decision,don't you want me to be happy?This will be able to free me from my pain,knowing he's alive and well and still feels the way he does about me''.<p>

Chris growled.''You're going to get yourself killed Claire,oh and do you even know where he is?''

He was secretly hoping she wouldn't know the answer,because in fact he knew the answer and didn't like it.

''Yes I do'' Claire answered.''Wesker has him and I'm determined to get Steve off of him,for crying out loud Chris,he could be in a cryostatic chamber like that pyscho Alexia. He could be used as a test subject,he could be a zombie for all I know!''

Claire stopped, short of breath.A red tinge crept up on her cheeks. Chris didn't want to see his little sister depressed. Chris sighed and ran his hand through his hair.''Claire,you're being rash. Think for a minute, you said so yourself,he could be a zombie,all the more reason for you not to go!''

His response earned him a vehement glare.''Chris you don't even care about me!I'm not a little kid anymore,I'm going and that's it!''

Chris had a good mind to lock Claire in her room and not let her out until some sense came into her head,but thought against it.

''Fine,But I'm going with you''.Claire smiled.''Thanks Chris'' and gave her brother a hug.''Anything for you Claire-bear''.Jill was pleased. For a minute there she thought he would stomp up there,yell at her,lock her in her bedroom like a little girl, or just keep her on house arrest.

Chris sighed and walked downstairs.

Claire collapsed on the bed.''You okay?'' Jill asked.''Yeah'' Claire said,trailing off.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be updating the next chapter...either this weekend or next week!Happy Friday!And hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)<br>**


	2. The Man In Black

Reviews:

_SpiritDreamWarriors:Thanks so much!I'm glad your liking the story,hope you like this chapter and I love StevexClaire pairings too!:)_

_roseimagine:I posted my reply on a different story but I'll do it again,my reply was on Hidden by the way,its updated! so much,I really appreciate the comment!Don't worry I haven't forgotten,just need more updates!Thanks again!_

* * *

><p>Claire,Chris and Jill had boarded a train on their journey to find Steve. Wesker was unpredictable...at times,it wasn't going to take them the amount of trouble it is to circumnavigate the earth. But they would have to find him...it was for Claire.<p>

Clare and Jill sat opposite each other on the luxurious red velvet couches. Claire was clutching a warm mug of hot chocolate while Jill chose to drink coffee. Claire was staring over the rim of her beverage with sadness. Her ocean blue eyes filled with worry.

Jill placed her coffee on the mahogany table and reached out to pat Claire. She stared at Jill and gave her a watery smile, then stared out the window in deep thought.

_What if we never find him again?_

Claire shook her head vehemently.

_They would find him and stop at nothing._

The train came to a shaky but sudden halt,causing Chris to wake up in alarm from his deep sleep. He thrashed about,thinking they were being ambushed.

''_Passengers please be patient as we are...going through technical difficulties''_.Claire looked up and could almost feel the smirk playing about the speaker's lips and words.

The intercom went static and then stopped. Claire said she was going to talk to the driver.''I'll go with you''.Jill said getting up.''Chris we'll be back in a few''.Jill called looking over her shoulder,but then rolled her eyes when she saw Chris snoring away and apparently drooling in his sleep. Jill stifled a giggle.

''I think this is it''.Claire politely knocked on the metal blue door.''Hello?''Claire attempted to open the door when they realised it was locked.

Claire pressed her door to the cold metal ear and flinched,but still kept her ear to the door. She frowned slightly when she heard a yelp coming from inside the door.

Jill searched frantically and found a crowbar at the side of the room,hidden between some supplies. She picked up the bar and wedged it between the crack in the door. With Claire's aid they prised the door open only to drop their jaws in horror. The man navigating the train drive was slumped to the ground,with a blotch of blood on his chest. He seemed to be spluttering weakly. Claire ran over to the man and knelt down beside him,still in shock.''What happened?''Claire whispered.''Man...came...and said...he wanted...Claire''.Before he could continue,his heart had decided that it would give up on him. Claire was confused but all the more scared.

_Who was this man?_

_What did he want with her?And did he have anything to do with Steve?_

Thinking of Steve made her even more determined. She walked up to the front of the control panel and found that it was indeed suffering technical problems,it looked like it was pounded repeatedly until the person was sure that it was destroyed. Claire ran up down the hall with Jill behind her. Claire panted and woke Chris hastily.''Chris...we got to get out of here...NOW!''.Claire caught her breath and repeatedly slapped Chris on his arm.''Huh...what?!'' He asked clearly irritated.''WE have to get out of here,it isn't safe'',

Chris got up at once and they ran down the first class train and climbed out of a window. Jill was the last to get down.''Jill come on!''.Jill looked down tentatively and attempted to climb down the window when she saw a man all in black staring at her from the other end of the hall. She shrieked.

''JILL!''Chris called. Jill stuttered as the man was still standing there and brought out what looked like a cross between a syringe and some sort of weapon. Jill seemed frozen to the spot,though her leg was halfway down the window.

Jill studied the man and let out a choked gasp...It couldn't be...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:Hey guys,sorry I haven't been updating,school and all plus I have a project to be working on from for some reason I managed to squeeze time to do this!I was about to make Jill have a fear of windows,you know the whole jumping through the window thing with Wesker in I realised this was 2 years after Resident Evil:The Darkside Chronicles(which is what this is based on).Thanks again!And please review,they make my day to see a new one!Have a nice day! ;)<br>**


	3. The Sky Is The Limit

Reviews:

_roseimagine:Thanks so much,I hope you like this chapter!I really appreciate your comments,so thanks!And great work on Never Forgotten!_

* * *

><p>Wesker?''.Jill cried,though it came out as a strangled cry. She froze.<p>

''Wesker?!''.Chris roared and attempted to climb up and over the ledge and into the train to face Wesker for himself.

''Chris!Are you crazy,get down!''.Jill yelled,swatting Chris away. Weskerseemed to be amused at all of this.

''Jill,Chris,how nice to see you''.Wesker drawled. Jill furtively glanced at Chris.''I would have said the same thing about you,but then I would be lying''.Chris said,trying but failing to keep his rage in control. Wesker brought the syringe higher.''Now,Jill,I would like your blood sample,now if you cooperate,nobody will get hurt''.Wesker's expression was blank. Jill was now shivering in utmost fear._Wesker...alive?This can't be...it's impossible._

''Jill,whats wrong?''.Claire called,oblivious to what was exactly transpiring in the train.''Oh,Claire's here too?''.Wesker asked,raising an eyebrow. Chris glared at his sister,his face stating for her to shut up. Claire clamped her mouth shut but looked confused. Wesker stepped forward until he was 1 foot away from Jill.''Your not getting her blood you-''.Chris roared,but was cut off by Wesker.''I don't fancy your blood Chris,now please be quiet''.Wesker stated glaring at him,it was as if fire was dancing in his pupils.

Jill was still frozen to the ground. Wesker grabbed Jill's arm and she screamed in terror.''No!''.Chris shouted as he brought out his gun and shot at Wesker several times,but each bullet missed him by a longshot, it was as if they were insects and Wesker was merrily swatting them away or he dodged them with ease. He then let go of Jill's arm and in a flash,his hands were around Chris's neck. Chris was gagging and trying to pry his assailants fingers off. Jill yelled.''No,please,just take my blood,d-don't hurt him''.Jill whimpered. Wesker smirked.''Excellent choice Valentine''.

He proceeded towards Jill as he unceremoniously dropped Chris. He attempted to scream some more and stop Wesker,but the vice-like grip on his neck made it difficult. Wesker stuck the syringe in Jill's arm,draining the blood out of her pale skin. Jill restrained herself from screaming in pain. Wesker finished and then put the syringe in a black case.

Claire hoisted herself up on the ledge and gaped.

''W-Wesker?''.Wesker smirked again,a signature of his really.

''Well,well,well,if eit isn't Redfields sister?Lovely to meet you again Dearheart''.

Claire flinched at the nickname.''W-what do you want?''.

She was disapointed to discover that her voice was quavering. Chris grabbed a dagger from his shirt and threw it at Wesker. It had triggered something. His eyes flashed red for a second before reverting back to normal. He grabbed Chris by his shirt and pulled him up.

''You never learn do you Redfield?''.Wesker snarled. Jill screamed again and attempted to lunge at Wesker but stopped when she had realised that Wesker had dropped Chris.

She saw him ouside the window,limp and motionless. Claire let a tear fall down her cheek and tried to jump over the train to meet her brother,but not before turning around to slap Wesker,who was gone and Jill was running after him.''Jill!''.Claire called,but the brunette didn't hear her. Claire panted and jumped. She felt a searing pain through her ankle and hoped to God that it wasn't broken. She crawled over to Chris and gently lifted his head and gasped to find a streak of blood on her hands._Wesker you will pay,for Chris and for Steve,God help you if he's dead! _She promised herself but burst into uncontrollable tears_ What if he has amnesia,what if he's dead?._

A streak of blood was on the ground that Chris lay on and Claire heard some mumbling and a blood-curdling scream from the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:LOL, if it's short or a bit next chapter is going to include Steve!Finally! *throws confetti in the air*.Thanks for your support and if you want you can check out my other Resident Evil story on Lisa Trevor,its called Me,Myself and I,but its up to you!Have a nice weekend.I might update tomorrow or next weekend!<strong>


	4. If Your Hurting I Am Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil,all rights go to capcom,all though the characters I made up and the plot is mine! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:If You're Hurt,I'm Hurting Too<br>**

* * *

><p>Claire got up from the ground and stared at her brother once more. Chris stirred a bit and got up rubbing the back of his head.<p>

Chris groaned in pain.

''Chris!''. Claire cried throwing her arms around her brother.

''Claire!What happened?''.

''You were thrown out of the train and now Wesker has Jill you were bleeding I had no idea what to do and now-''

''Claire it's fine I'm okay and what?''.

''Wesker has Jill!''.

Chris was confused and angry,he got up with the help of his sister and they hoisted themselves into the train.

They both ran down the halls in the direction of the blood curling scream. Claire had fear written all over face. Jill was like a sister to her,and what had she done?Dragged Jill into all this mess.

''Jill!?'' Chris called,desperation in his now cracking voice.

''Chris in here!'', Claire opened a door that was seemingly locked. She nodded towards her brother who stepped back a few paces before kicking down the steel covered her mouth in fear. She saw Jill on the floor,her head down with her brown hair covering most of her face.

''Jill?''

Jill looked up and stared at Claire though teary eyes. Claire hugged Jill and Chris ran a hand through his hair.''Jill,I'm glad your okay,come on we have to leave,it's way too dangerous here, look, we'll get another means of transportation''. Claire and Jill nodded simultaneously and Claire helped Jill to her feet.

* * *

><p>Steve had been in captivity for two years,different viruses injected into his blood stream,but all came out negative. Steve still looked the same,auburn hair, same baby blue eyes. Meanwhile,Steve has been in cryo walked into the room,with a syringe in his right hand.<p>

Wesker pressed a green button to his right side and all the water in the chamber was drained out. Steve's eyes opened. His eyes were now an emerald green,but they quickly reverted to its usual baby blue. Steve gasped for air and he fell to the chamber's ground in a weak state. He banged on the chamber's glass,in need for oxygen. Wesker just smirked,testing the boy's limits before pressing a smaller button,opening the doors of the chamber. Steve tumbled out the chamber,gasping repeatedly. Steve glared at Wesker.

''Don't give me that look,I could've left you to die if I wanted to''.

Steve just shook his head.

''Your girlfriend was looking for you''. Wesker stated nonchalantly.

Steve's head shot up.

_Claire._

''Where is she?''

Wesker shrugged.

''I said where is she!?'' Steve cried,lunging towards Wesker. Wesker attempted to push Steve away with force. But Steve was quicker. He grabbed Wesker's arm and put it behind his back,twisting it. Wesker grabbed his arm back and Steve stood a foot back.

''Are you going to answer me? ''. Wesker glared at him,whilst massaging his arm. He would make Steve pay one day.

''I met her today,she was on a train of some sort,satisfied?''.

''Not until you lead me to her''.

Wesker raised an eyebrow,this would benefit him too,he would test Steve,see what the viruses had really ''granted him''.

''But of course,get dressed and then we'll leave''.

Steve nodded his head and went to go put on a shirt and found his jacket. The jacket he wore when he was a prisoner on Rockfort Island. Steve almost teared up at the memory but put it on nonetheless.

He was going to find Claire.

Wesker showed him the directions and dared him to run in the direction he was told in. Steve was granted super speed with the various viruses injected into him. All the things he passed became a blur that would make a mere human dizzy and possibly raised an eyebrow and ran off after him. The gravel crunching beneath him. Steve was about a metre away from the train and hid behind some bushes. He spotted Claire and Chris climbing out of the train. Steve ran out.

_What am I going to say?Its been a while?No,it's been over 2 too long._

Steve sucked in some breath,contemplating the situation he was came up behind Claire and tapped her shoulder. Claire gasped and whirled around only to have tears fall from her eyes.

''Steve?''

Steve gave her a half smile. Claire threw her arms around his middle and sobbed continually into him,rambling on about how she missed him and how he could leave her like that. Steve stroked her auburn hair and smiled.

''I thought I lost you forever,I thought you were dead,you don't know how hurt I was''.

''If you're hurt I'm hurting too Claire,you'll never lose me''. He said,stroking her hair.

Claire smiled but her smile faltered when she felt a scaly and slimy texture,a wave of reminiscence came over her.

''Steve?''

Steve looked up ''Hm?''.

''Your arm,look''. Steve looked at his pale arm,he saw a scaly texture on his arm that was now turning a light shade of green.

Wesker smirked from here he was hiding,he knew all too well what was going to transpire.

Steve gulped,''Claire I uh,have to go,I'll see you soon''. Steve said hastily.

''Steve wait!''. Chris had still been in the train and climbed out with Jill leaning toward him for support,oblivious to why his sister had a tear stained face.''Claire?''. Claire looked up at her brother.''He was here''. Was all she could whisper.

Chris didn't know what to do,other than hug his sobbing sister.

Steve ran into the bushes and came face to face with Wesker,who was crouched down,hidden behind the greenery.

''What's happening to me?'' Steve hissed.

Wesker shrugged.''Your mutating,if I were you I would run''.

Steve panted and his eyes widened,they were now a deep emerald green. Steve got up slowly,but got back down,his face distorted in pain. Wesker helped Steve to his feet and with all his speed,brought him back to Steve's chamber.

Steve crumpled to the ground in pain and looked ahead of him,he felt as if all his bones were breaking and snapping as he cried out in pain. The same arm mutated into a sickly green colour,he cried out again as the rest of his body started to mutate aswell. He was just as horrific as the monster he was back in Rockfort Island. Sara, a scientist stumbled backward,dropping her clipboard.

Steve slowly rose up and something in him clicked,he stepped forward to meet the scientist. Sara cowered in fear and just when she thought she would meet her end,Wesker came to her rescue,injecting Steve with a fluid. Steve fell to the ground and immediately became unconscious.

_In all due time_ Wesker thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:Thanks so much for the people reading this always makes my day to see an email,that either someone has reviewed,favourited,followed etc. So thank you!Oh and sorry if it was a bit hasty or boring. I thought it was high time I brought Steve into the picture!I may update next week or so!Please review,and have a nice day!..Oh and I was listening to ''Thinking about your love'' by Kenny Thomas,it is so catchy!<strong>


	5. Apart

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Resident Evil all rights go to Capcom all I own is the original characters and plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5. Apart<em>**

* * *

><p>Claire sobbed continually into her brother's shoulder. She was afraid that she and Steve would never be together,afraid that he would be gone forever,and she would be left with an empty,aching heart,never to was confused and didn't know what to do other than to comfort his crying sister. Jill looked on sympathetically,and despite her weakened state,stroked Claire's auburn hair.<p>

''We have to find him'' Claire said,wiping her tears.

Chris just stared at her disbelief and disappointment. He felt anger bubbling in his chest..

''Claire,as you can see Jill needs medical attention ASAP,_Steve_ can wait!'' Chris said Steve's name with bitterness.

''So you don't want to help me?''

''We've already helped you Claire!Who were the ones that believed Steve was alive and put our lives at stake just so you two can be together?How can you be so ungrateful!?''

Claire's eyes widened at her brother's sudden outburst. She looked at Jill who was too weak to intervene. Claire gave the older girl an apologetic look before turning to run off in the direction of which Steve ran in.

She ignored the calls from her brother just as she ignored the mild cuts she got from the sharp twigs and just continued to run into the dense high hopes of finding Steve.

* * *

><p>Steve had recovered from his previous mutation and had been unconscious for a few hours.<p>

Elise one of Umbrella's most trusted doctors walked into Steve's hospital room and began to jot down some notes on her clipboard. Elise was among the youngest doctors in Umbrella. She had hazel brown eyes and pale milky skin,along with below the shoulder length black hair. Steve groaned and rubbed his eyes.

''Oh,Mr Burnside,you're awake,how are you feeling?'' Elise said,smiling.

''A little nauseous,oh and my head's hurting..and I'm hungry'' Steve complained rubbing the back of his neck.

Steve then remembered something important.

_Claire_

Elise's chuckle brought him back to reality.

''Where's Claire?''

The 20 year old doctor stopped what she was doing and remembered what she had rehearsed until all the lines were stuck in her head hours before.

''I'm sorry Mr Burnside,but Ms Redfield's location is highly confidential''.

Elise turned around to avoid his face.

''Is that so?''.

Elise gasped when she felt Steve's presence behind her. She banged into the desk behind her,sending the papers flying. Steve glared at her.

''Are you going to tell me where she is,or not?''.

Elise gulped yet again.

* * *

><p>''Oh Claire,how can you act so stupid!?'' Chris mumbled angrily to himself,whilst finding his way around the dense greenery and supporting a weakened Jill on his left shoulder. The colour was draining out of her face and her head was down.<p>

''Hang in there Jill'' Chris whispered softly

* * *

><p>Claire continued to run in the greenery,she flinched at the stinging of her cuts caused by sharp twigs in the greenery. She tripped over a knot in a tree and fell. A sharp pain shot up in her ankle.<p>

_I hope I didn't break it_ Claire thought.

Claire let a tear fall down her cheek,instantly regretting the argument and friction caused between her and her brother. She wanted to turn around and run to Chris and Jill and apologise,but it was too late. She scolded herself angrily for leaving a sick Jill behind.

She got up and started running again only to be pushed down again.

''Hey!''

She then clamped her mouth shut in fear when she saw her assailants. Men thick armour along with handguns in their belts surrounded her. All of them wore similiar gas masks and all wore the Umbrella logo.

''What'll we do with her now?'' one of them said,his voice sounded nasal. Claire tried to crawl away,only to have her hair pulled slightly.

She cried in pain.

''He says to bring her to headquarters''.

The man shrugged and knocked Claire unconscious with a syringe. The man carried Claire and put her in a truck with the Umbrella label visible.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:I feel bad for Steve and Claire being apart,but the show or story must go on!Sorry if this chapter was a bit short! And thanks for everyone reading and supporting this story!Happy Friday! :D<strong>

**I will update next weekend!**


	6. With Everything I Have

**Disclaimer:I don't own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:With Everything I Have<strong>

* * *

><p>Claire woke up in a tiny,secluded cell,that was musty and had no windows and barely any room. It made Claire claustrophobic,and uncomfortable,as she was never accustomed to pitch black darkness.<p>

''Hello?'' she yelled into the distance. She turned her back to the cell and slid down the rails until she was in a sitting position. Her breathing became rigid as she pondered as to how she got into the cell in the first place. Her head ached with pain as she tried to remember what had transpired before she had awoke in her ''cage''.She tried calling out again.

''Hello!?'' this time she sounded felt as if she was on the verge of tears,but refused to cry,she was afraid for her brother and Jill,who was far too weak to fight back,and she would probably die if she was in a cell like Claire's.

''Claire?'' she remembered that voice,from anywhere,even in the dark.

''Steve!?'' her face lit up like the sun,despite her situation, she struggled to sit up,she felt a sharp pain in the side of her hip and decided to sit back down.''Steve,is it really you?'' tears brimmed her azure eyes. She wiped the last of them and continued to smile.

''Claire hold on,I'm coming!'' Steve called.

''Really,well I apologise in advance,because I'll have to delay you' a husky voice replied. Claire gritted her teeth when she heard that dreaded voice. Her heart stopped beating for a split second when she heard a _slam_ with a weapon,possibly metal and saw a figure fall to the stony cold ground.

Her eyes gleamed with tears as she stared on in figure hacked and coughed roughly.

''Steve!''

* * *

><p>Chris continued to trek through the greenery,seeing as Jill was too weak to continue,he lay her down on a rock covered in soft moss. She looked sickly and anemic, the blood was drained out of her face. Sweat clung to her forehead and her breathing became stiff and hasty.<p>

Chris was broken within. He brushed one of Jill's brunette strands away from her face.

''Hold on Jill'' he whispered. Jill blinked her half-lidded eyes and gave a weak smile,before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Claire banged on the metal rails with everything she had.''Steve!'' she called out,her shaky voice was frantic. She shook the metal railings and called out once more. The figure stirred and the only thing that brought light into the darkness was his emerald green eyes,that glowed like the moon.<p>

Claire drew her hands up to her mouth and stepped back in fear. The figure reached out a hand.

''Claire,please,I know I'm different,but I won't hurt you,I swear'' he whispered.

Claire was about to believe him when she caught sight of a slimy,scaly substance that was forming on Steve's arm.

''Steve,your arm!'' She remembered that the same thing had transpired earlier before,on their first reunion in two years,not exactly romantic.

Steve himself looked in pure terror when he saw his arm. He screamed in agony as he felt his bones snap and rejoin themselves. He doubled over as the pain came back. Claire hid her face with her trembling fingers,only her eyes were shown,which were streaked with fear.

Steve slowly rose up on his feet. He was twice his usual size now,the same monster he was when Alexia injected him.

''Steve?'' Claire whispered quietly. Steve caught sight of her and something flashed in his jade green eyes,something inhuman. He growled and lunged toward the cell in which Claire was held in.

''Steve!'' Claire screamed as Steve attempted to grab Claire. All the love he had for Claire wad gone that minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:I am super sorry for not updating,I was so busy,I have a project that I am working on and it's taking up my time and I didn't get a chance to finish my story,I am super sorry,please forgive me!LOL,but yeah,now that I am done grovelling,I might update next week or so and Hidden for now will be updated eithe rnext week or today!Thanks for reading and please leave a review!Have a nice day! :D<strong>

**P.S:Sorry if this chapter is short!**


	7. Window to Your Soul

**Disclaimer;I don't own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom**

_**Chapter 7:Window to Your Soul**_

* * *

><p>''Steve'',Claire's eyes widened and her breathing became rigid. She shut her eyes tight and exhaled slowly,before opening them again,returning to the bitterness of reality. Steve continued to lunge at her,all the while,glowering at her with so much loathing,though Claire knew,that eyes are the windows to ones soul,and deep within them,showed pleading,and sadness.<p>

''AAH'' Claire cried as Steve grabbed a hold of her pale arm and dragged her forward,causing her to bang her head on the slightly damp,metal rails. She ignored the sticky liquid trickling down her left eye and clenched her teeth,trying,yet failing to retract her arm from Steve's vice-like grip.

''AARGH'',Claire yelled as Steve dug his nails into her skin,causing her veins to start pumping wildly,a trickle of green flowed inside her blood vessels,contrasting with her pale skin.

''Steve,please it's me Claire,remember?Remember Alexia Ashford,what she did to you,remember me,Claire Redfield,your partner?Please Steve,try and remember!'' Claire pleaded as tears threatened to flow from her eyes,but she blinked them back.

Steve's emerald eyes glowed for a few passing seconds before his hand released Claire's arm,ever so slowly. Claire drew it back quickly and massaged it,bringing back circulation.

Steve himself,reverted back to his former self. He rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes,raking a hand through his auburn hair. His baby blue eyes widened.''Claire'',he whispered,placing both hands on the rails,and with all his strength,crushed the rails as if it was paper and threw it to one side. Claire laid on her side on the cold ground,her eyes half lidded.

Steve placed Claire's head on his lap and he stroked her hair,inspecting the cut she had developed previously. She smiled faintly and all she heard was the sound of Steve's voice,telling her to stay awake,before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Claire woke up groggily and massaged her temples,before sitting up. She shut her eyes tightly and frowned at the bright light. She searched her surroundings and frowned deeper.<p>

She despised hospitals.

Swinging her legs over her hospital bed she started to walk across the room.

'Oof'',Claire sucked in some breath as she crashed into someone's chest.''Hey,would you mind watching where you're-'' Claire looked up and stopped abruptly as her face broke out into a grin. Steve smirked.''Always the stubborn one'',he chuckled. Claire hugged him around his middle,tightly.

''What happened'',she mumbled as she pulled away.''You fainted,and the doctor said you have minor heterochromia,I think you slightly whacked your left eye on the rails and-'' Claire rushed to the nearest mirror and lightly pressed under her left eye with her index left eye was now a pale blue,with flecks of green,opposing to her other eye which was a plain sapphire. She grinned.''It's so cool'',she giggled,admiring her now mutated eye. Steve chuckled.''As I was saying,you shouldn't have any vision problems,but your fine,but you have a small cut on your forehead,I'm so sorry Claire''.Steve's head was down and he looked solemn,sad,lost and regretful. Claire walked over to him and tilted his chin upward, she brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.''It's not your fault,you weren't in your state of mind at the time,therefore you shouldn't be apologising'',Claire said smiling. Steve hugged her and drew back.

One of the doctors came in and looked at both Claire and Steve.''Claire,I'm glad to see you're alright'',the doctor stated amiably.''You are better off to rest,but if you don't mind, Mr. Burnisde,but may I please speak to you,outside?'',Steve nodded and then lightly pecked Claire on the cheek,smirking,before he followed the doctor out of the room,leaving a crimson red Claire standing in her hospital room.

''Steve,I understand that Claire is a Redfield,correct?'',Steve nodded his head slowly.''Right,well,I am afraid to say this,but Chris and his companion Jill are critically injured. They are in their own hospital rooms. is bleeding profusely,we are still currently undermining the exact explanation,and Chris seems to have a lung infection,from inhaling some gas. But they'll pull through,I didn't tell Claire right now as she has her own problems to deal with,I would appreciate if you didn't tell her now maybe?Also,she seems to have some sort of power in her left arm aswell,I'm not too sure,but Umbrella would be able to figure it out''.

Steve nodded his head and the doctor said his thanks. Steve stood outside Claire's room,watching her as she slept soundly,as he smiled faintly,contemplating what the doctor had just told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:Thanks so much to my AH-MAZING readers,followers etc.I really appreciate you all!Oh and if you didn't know,heterochromia is when you have 2 different colored eyes,e.g:one eye is blue whilst the other is green.I have minor one eye is a dark brown while the other one is a lighter if you look again for reading,I really enjoyed writing this chapter,and please review!Because reviews are AWESOME!<strong>

**xxxx**


	8. Like A Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer:We've been through this a thousand times,I do not own Resident Evil all rights go to Capcom.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Like a Guardian Angel<em>

* * *

><p>Claire groaned in her sleep,twisting and turning,the immaculate white duvet had fallen off of her body in the process and landed on the floor in a flutter,she clenched her fists and tears began to run down her cheeks. Steve narrowed his eyes and hurried over to Claire's left side. Claire made a noise out of fear mainly and began to punch the air. Steve grabbed hold of both her wrists,tightly.''Claire,it's okay,it's just me'',he then spoke to her softly,attempting to wake her out of her dream state. Claire groaned again and Steve's blue eyes widened as the veins of Claire's arms began to pump wildly,and the monitor beside her bedside began to beep loudly,the lines going up as they did.<p>

To Steve it was as if what had transpired was in slow motion. From her veins,an emerald green light omitted from it,a streak travelled across the room,before it diminished itself. Claire pursed her lips and slowly opened her eyes,she looked at Steve,and tears streamed down her cheeks. Steve held her tightly,stroking her hair and whispered in her ear.''It's okay,I won't let anything happen to you''. Claire closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Steve gave a half smile and gently laid her down on her hospital bed. A flurry of doctors and nurses burst through the hospital room. Two of the nurses went on either side of Claire,taking no notice of Steve-who had dodged them both,quite irritated-they eventually calmed down,once the monitor did,indicating a false alarm.

''How is she?'',the doctor asked Steve. Steve scratched the back of his head.

''She's fine,she had a nightmare,but she's asleep now'',he looked over at Claire,who was now sleeping peacefully. The doctor looked at Steve skeptically,all too knowing that this was probably not the whole truth,but decided to speak no more of it.

''Alright then'',he said slowly,never taking his eyes off of Steve.

''Call,if anything else transpires''. Steve nodded and the two nurses followed the doctors out of the room. Steve let out a sigh of relief,one he didn't know he was holding. He thought of what had just happened and shook his head,she couldn't be,it couldn't be...possible. He sat down and decided to take a short nap.

''Steve?'',Steve woke up with a jolt,nearly falling off his chair,but using his arms to balance himself out. Claire giggled.''You slept a while'',she said,tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled and yawned. ''Hungry?'' Claire tilted her head.''Nope''

''Come on,you have to eat something,you haven't had anything in like...what..three days...a week?''

''A week and a half actually''

''All the more for you to eat!''

''Fine...I'll just have orange juice and some toast''

''Coming right up''

Steve got out of his chair and gave a light peck on Claire's forehead and walked out of the room to bring Claire's breakfast. Claire smiled to herself,a light pink stain on both her cheeks. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world,then looked at her situation and her smile faltered,but determined to keep her chin up despite everything.

Steve came back a few moments later with a tray,laden with two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice,he placed it on the drawer beside Claire and sat down in his chair. Claire smiled gratefully.''Thank you'',she picked up the glass,her fingers wrapped around the glass cup. Claire's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly,as did Steve's,as the glass cup shattered into fragments,a few were embedded into Claire's hand,drawing out crimson blood,tinged with a bit of blue,but that was the least of her worries. Claire's mouth was still open,she closed it and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

''Guess I don't know my own strength hm?'',Claire stated, laughing nervously,grabbing the box of tissues with her good hand and wiping off the remains of blood that had managed to find their way on her bedside drawer. Steve took the tissue off of Claire's hand.

''Here,let me'',Steve wiped the last of the blood on Claire's hand and ransacked the drawers searching for a tweezer,he eventually found it in the last one and carefully brought it up to Claire's hand.

''Wait,Steve,why don't we just call the doctor'',Steve's face was serious.

''Because,if we do,they'll know something's wrong with you,and will most likely run harmful tests on you against your will,and I for one,am not gonna let that happen'',Steve said,his eyes on the tweezer,as he concentrated hard on removing the shards of glass. Claire grimaced at the pain but smiled nonethless at Steve's determination to protect her.

''There'',he said,as he took out the last of the fragments. Claire breathed out a sigh and laid her head down on the bed.

''Claire'',Claire looked up,her eyes wide and glossy.

''There's something I need to tell you'', Claire propped herself up on her hospital bed with her elbows and turned to Steve.

''When...when you were asleep,having a nightmare,a green streak,it was all shimmery,it came out of your arm and went across the room,it was like,something you'd see in a fantasy movie,and I think I know where you got it from''. Steve looked at his hands,unable to look Claire in the eyes.

''Steve'',Steve looked up.''Where'd you think I got it from?''

Steve sighed.''Me'',

Claire raised an eyebrow.''But how-''

''When I attacked you I gripped your arm...hard and I think something went into your veins...or something,and that's how,you might mutate,which is what I don't want,but your eyes,they're part of the mutation,its 50/50 though'',

Claire sighed.''Thanks for telling me,but I'm glad your here with me,it's not your fault,truly''.

Steve nodded,but he wasn't convinced.''Are you okay?''

Steve looked up.''I should be the one asking you that'',

Claire gave a half smile,''I'm fine,truly,but Steve,could you do one thing for me''

Steve arched an eyebrow,''Anything'',

''I need you to help me find Jill and Chris,please'',

''There's no need for that'',

Claire was taken aback.

''Why's that?''

''Because they're in this hospital''

Claire's eyes widened and she threw the duvet off of herself and swung her legs over one side of the bed,getting to her feet,she was already making headway for the door. Steve grabbed a hold of one of her wrists,pulling her back.''Steve,let me go,just...tell me what room they're in''

''And what if the doctors see you?''

''Who cares?''

''I do!''

''Steve,please,you said _anything_,and I put an emphasis on _anything_''

Steve sighed and shook his head.''Fine,just follow me''

Steve went beside Claire and looked out the door,looking down the hallway and back. They both walked down the hallway and came between two doors.

''Well...who do you want to see first?'',Claire thought for a while.''Chris,if that's alright'',Steve shrugged and opened the door on the left.

''Chris?''.Chris Redfield was asleep,one arm flung over one side of the bed. Claire rolled her eyes at her brother and walked over. Steve stood by the door,his arms folded as he leaned against the open door-frame. Claire shook her brother gently.

''Chris'',she whispered. Chris mumbled a few incoherent words before swatting at his sister's hand weakly. Claire pursed her lips and rolled her eyes once more.''Chris,it's me Claire'',Chris groaned and opened his eyes lit up once he saw his sister.''Claire-bear?''

''Chris!'',Claire's eyes filled with tears,but she blinked them back and threw her arms around her brother.

''Easy Claire-bear'',Chris said,as his face distorted in pain.''Sorry'',Claire she pulled away and saw the bandage wrapped around his torso.''How're you feeling?'',Chris shrugged.''I've been worse'',

''That,you have'',Claire mused.''You?'', Chris asked.

Claire shrugged,imitating her brother.''I could be better,need anything?''. Chris yawned.

''I'll take that as sleep'',Chris smiled gratefully before yawning again,''See ya Claire-bear'',''See ya Chris'',Claire whispered as she gently ruffled her brother's hair,before walking out and gently shutting the door.

''Jill?'' Steve asked.''Jill'',Claire confirmed. Steve opened the second door on the right and pushed it open. Claire saw an anemic,sleeping Jill,strands of bleached blonde hair stuck to her forehead. Claire looked at her hair skeptically.''Steve...how long was I out for?'',Steve stiffened at the question.''A few months maybe?''

''Months!?''

''Shhh...'',Steve put a finger to his lips.

''How could you not have told me'',Claire asked in a loud whisper,her anger clearly shown on her face.

Steve sighed.''When I thought the time was right I would have told you sooner'',

A groan cut Claire's next response and they both turned to Jill,who was now struggling to sit upright,and she was awake. Claire rushed over and helped Jill sit up.''Here''. Jill looked up and her face brightened instantly.''Claire!'',her voice was a bit raspy. The older girl en-wrapped Claire in a hug,Claire returned the embrace. Jill let tears of happiness flow down her cheeks.''How are you?'',Jill asked,as she pulled away,hastily wiping her tears away.''I'm okay,you?''

''Okay aswell,we met Wesker on our way'',

Claire's heart skipped a beat.''You what?''

''Yeah''

''What'd he do?'',Claire asked,her loathing for Wesker was no secret.

''His group of men kidnapped me,Chris was left to fend on his own and they ran a few tests on me,there was clearly something wrong with me,and they wanted to diagnose it...fast''.

''I'm glad you okay,do you need anything?''

''No,I'm fine!'',Jill said brightly.

''Good,I'll leave you to rest'',Claire turned around to leave.

Jill held on to Claire's wrist,Claire turned round.''Claire,could you do something for me?''

''Course'',

''Well,could you visit me tomorrow?''

''Of course!''

''Thanks and...how's Chris?''

''He's alright,he's asleep,you know how he is'',

The two girls giggled.''Bye Jill'',

''Bye Claire'',Claire walked out and shut the door with a click.''Thanks Steve'',

Steve just smiled.''Let's go back to your room'',Steve and Claire had already walked halfway when they met Wesker speaking to the doctor that was treating Claire.

''Claire'',Claire looked up at Steve.''Here'',he tugged Claire behind him,they both hid behind one of the many exotic plants scattered around the hospital.

''I think something is seriously wrong with Ms. Redfield'',

''Wrong how?''

''I think she had some sort of mutation going on inside her body,she already has heterochromia,and I knew something was wrong when Mr. Burnside told me she was fine''.

''Burnside,here?''

''Yes'',

''Alright then,just run a few tests and continue treating her the same way,until I give you the go-ahead'',

''Yes Wesker''

A few footsteps were heard and Steve assumed they both went different directions.''Claire,come on'',he whispered. They both hurried over to their hospital room. Claire climbed into her bed.''I won't let anything happen to you'',Steve whispered,as she brushed the few strands of stray hairs behind Claire's smiled.''I know,your like my guardian angel,or something...'' Claire trailed off as she slowly fell asleep. Steve grinned.''Yeah,like a guardian angel...''

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note;I think this is my longest chapter. I wanted to thank all of you for your amazing support and for leaving reviews, following,favoriting,etc. Thank you all so much!Have a nice day! ;)<br>**


	9. Game of Oblivion

**Disclaimer:I do not own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:Game of Oblivion<p>

* * *

><p>Claire stretched her arms in the air and covered her mouth with her hand,suppressing a yawn,and rubbed her weary eyelids. She looked over at Steve who was still asleep in his chair. She smiled and gently brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes.<p>

''Sleep well,guardian angel''. Claire winced at the pain in her arm,as if strings pulled her joints. She sighed and flung the cotton bedding off of herself and tiptoed across the room,gently pushing the door open and slipping out. She looked left and right and padded over to Chris's room. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The door wasn't fully open,slightly ajar,just enough for Claire to see what was going on inside,but not enough for the patient to see who was behind the door.

Her eyes widened as she saw Pier's Nivans,sitting on a chair and speaking to Chris,the other B.S.A.A crew were on the left side of the bed. Claire smiled and cleared her throat before walking in.

''Chris'',she croaked,she nodded toward the B.S.A.A soldiers.

''Claire!'' Piers picked Claire up and whirled her round and hugged her tightly. Claire caught a glimpse of Steve leaning against the door,his baby blue eyes gleaming. Piers let go.''How're you doing?'',Claire rubbed her arm.''F-fine'',she mumbled. ''Woah...what's up with your eyes?'', Claire covered one of her eyes and she stuttered. Piers gently took her hand away from her eye.''I think it's kinda cool'',Claire smiled softly.''Thanks'', she mouthed over to Steve.''Hold on''. Steve nodded and looked over at an oblivious Piers,his blue eyes gleamed once more before he walked out of the room.

Claire screwed up her face in thought,she hoped she hadn't hurt Steve. She and Piers had been friends for a while,and they were friends,only friends,she supposed. She turned to her brother.

''Hey Claire-bear'',Chris grinned.''Hey Chris'',Claire grinned back. Chris furrowed his brows.''Your-''

''Yeah,I know,my eyes,they're part of my...um'',she struggled to come up with a reasonable explanation,if she said mutation,they're would be a loud uproar and a whole lot of worry coming from Piers,not to mention Chris,in his state,she didn't think it would be healthy.

''The doctor says it's a side effect from my medication!'',Claire said it a little too brightly. Chris didn't seem to notice anything and nodded,before speaking amiably to his fellow B.S.A.A members for a brief while. Piers furrowed his brows,unlike Chris who was unaware of Claire's lie,Piers saw through it. Claire turned round and pursed her lips.

''How've you been doing Piers?'',she asked,sitting on the end of Chris's hospital bed,dusting off a light speck. Piers sat down beside her.

''Good,you?'',Claire looked at Piers properly,his hazel eyes bore into her unnatural ones.

She looked down,her self-esteem lowering because of it. Her eye colour seemed so...'awesome' at the time,Steve thought so,she thought so,she could be free with Steve,he wouldn't judge her,she thought.

Piers tilted her chin,forcing her to look at him.''You shouldn't be ashamed of your eye colour,like I said,it's pretty cool'',Claire smiled,her hands were feeling clammy,she needed to go to Steve,check how he was. She got up,Piers put his hand by his side.

''Thanks Piers'',she said quietly. She gave him a brief hug and hugged Chris on her way out. She looked left and right and padded over to her own hospital bed. Steve was sitting on his chair,his head rested on his hand.

''Steve,um...hi'',Claire said. She got up in bed,her legs over one side of it. Steve was silent.''Steve,come on talk to me'',Claire pleaded. Steve sighed and looked up.''Listen,if it's about what happened with Piers,it's not what you think,the thing is,we've been friends for a while and I haven't seen him for the past year,so...I hope you understand and-'',Claire was cut off by a quick kiss from Steve. Claire's cheeks reddened.''No need to apologise,really,I understand''. Claire managed a small smile.''Thanks'',she rubbed her eyes.''Sleep?'',Steve asked.''Sleep'',Claire confirmed. She pecked Steve lightly on the cheek and slumped back in bed,her eyes closing gently and slowly. Steve smiled at her as she was sucked into a world of black.

* * *

><p>Claire thrashed about,screaming and shrieking. Her eyes still closed,sweat trickled down her forehead. Steve stroked her cheek and soothingly to calmed down a little,her breathing kept a steady enough pace,she stopped her thrashing and screams.<p>

''It's all right,it's me,your safe'', the door opened and Piers burst through the door. Piers looked from Steve to Claire.

Claire groaned and slowly opened her eyes,you ould have cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and blinked back tears. Not here,not in front of Piers. She cleared her throat.''Piers,um what are you doing here?'',Claire hastily wiped her eyes with her hands until they felt sore.

''Oh well we heard your screams ,Chris has a fractured arm and leg,he can't walk,not even crawl without fracturing his leg further,so he couldn't walk over,so I did,are you...okay?'',he asked.''Y-yeah,just fine'', Claire said.''Thanks for coming over'',Claire lowered her eyes.''You sure Claire?''

Claire opened her mouth to reply when Steve beat her to it.

''She said she was fine,what more do you need?'',Steve snapped a bit. Piers glared at Steve but softened his gaze toward Claire.''Sweet dreams Claire,see you in the morning''

Piers turned to leave.''Wait,Piers,are you staying?''

Piers turned round.''Yeah,I'll be staying,for Chris''.

''Yeah,for Chris'',Claire echoed. Piers and Claire both smiled at each other and Piers shut the door with a click.

Claire didn't want to face Steve,she didn't feel like he had the need to be jealous. She was faithful and she came all this way...for Steve,doesn't that count for something atleast. She turned over in her bed,her back facing Steve.

''Goodnight Steve',she mumbled,she wanted to end the night on a good note.''Yeah,night'',his voice was a bit thick but Claire thought nothing of it and drifted off like a piece of driftwood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:Sorry guys,it's been a while since I updated,hope you like this chapter!Piers has always been my favourite RE male character,I mean,is he adorable or what?!LOL,anyways I wanted to drag-I mean put Piers into one of my RE stories and at the same time,put in some tension,so Steve's a bit protective of Claire,but where does her feelings lie?She loves Steve,alot but she and Piers are friends also,what do you guys think?<br>**

**Oh and don't worry Jill will come in on the next chapter,Claire's going to be asking a bit of some girl to girl advice on what to do, :)**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please leave review because reviews are awesome!**

**Bye my lovely readers! xxx**


	10. I Like You?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:I Like You?<p>

* * *

><p>Claire yawned and looked at the windows and then at the clock,she was actually up quite early. Claire smiled and then looked at Steve,but he wasn't there,just an empty chair. Claire furrowed her brows and thought of where he could be.<p>

_Maybe a drink of water?_,she thought. Claire swung her legs over her bed and tucked a strand of hair behind one ear.

''What's this?'',she whispered to herself. Atop her bedside drawer was a gift basket. Filled with a lot of beauty paraphernalia and the like. Beside it was a note.

_Glad your feeling all better,meet me in Chris's room when your ready,Love Rebecca x_

Claire smiled,she hadn't met Rebecca but from what Chris has told her,she seemed to be very special. She couldn't imagine what they would have gone through in the mansion. Claire shuddered. She brushed her auburn hair and slicked it back into its usual ponytail and pressed just underneath her left eye with her index finger.

''Yup...still there'',she said. She opened the door and entered Chris's room.

''Oh..my God'',she whispered. A nurse was on the left side of Chris,restraining Steve and Piers was on the other side,another nurse restraining him. The nurses all turned to Claire,including Steve and Piers. She shook her head at the them both.A cut was just above Pier's left eye,and Claire...was worried,but she didn't say anything.

''Now,I want to ask you both to leave this room,your both on suspension for a week'',one of the plump nurses said sternly, Steve growled and pulled himself out of the nurse's grasp. Piers heaved a sigh and nodded at the nurse,who ever so slowly let go of the B.S.A.A soldier.

Claire huddled herself to the corner of the door frame,allowing Steve to pass. Steve bore his blue eyes into hers,but Claire looked away,ashamed. Steve made a funny noise,between an angry sigh,a growl and a hitched up cry? Claire didn't even want to was next to leave.

''I'm sorry'',he mumbled and slipped a note into Claire's hand before she could say anything. Claire looked at the two nurses and they bustled out,obviously not wanting to restrain any more people,and would come when called.

Claire pursed her lips,but then smiled when she saw a pale girl,maybe in her early 20s or late teens with short brown hair.

''Hi,you must be Claire,Chris has told me so much about you!'',the girl said. Claire beamed and Rebecca walked up.

''Pleased to meet you'',she said. Claire expected a handshake,but instead got a hug,as if they had known each other for so long.

''Hello'',Claire whispered.

''Are you okay?'',Rebecca asked. Claire looked down.

''I'm so sorry,for goodness sake,those two act like my two younger brothers,or worse,I swear'',this made Claire giggle. ''But I'll let you on a little secret,the were actually battling about you!'',Rebecca beamed. ''Becky'',Chris warned. Rebecca gave her smile that said,''sorry I can't say no more'',

''Hi Chris,um,I'm gonna...check up on Jill,kay?Bye Rebecca'',

''Oh please,call me Becky,and I hope to see you later'',Rebecca said. Claire nodded her head and gave a crooked smile. She walked out of the room and closed the door and hugged herself as she stopped outside Jill's room. But before she did,she opened up the crumpled piece of paper that Piers had handed her.

_Claire,I wanted to say this for a while now,I really really like you,but you probably won't even acknowledge me as you have Steve,I wanted to confront him about his possessiveness around you,but it's probably none of my business,I can tell you love each other very much,I'm sorry x_

Claire swallowed the lump forming in her throat and crumpled the paper again and held it in her hand,tightly. She didn't even know what to think,her heart seemed to be doing various opened the door with a click and saw Jill,she seemed to be awake and beside her was a pretty female with caramel skin. She grinned. ''Sheva'',she said. Claire nodded. ''Claire'',

''Oh,your Red field's sister aren't you?Pleased to meet you'',

''Seems to me like Chris has been talking about me all over the neighbourhood'',Sheva laughed. ''Trust me,they're good things''

''Jill?'',Jill perked up,a bit of colour was back to her skin.''How're you feeling?''

''Claire!Hey,come''she patted the empty chair beside her. Claire sat down and twiddled her thumbs.

''What's up?'',Jill asked,straightening up her bed,her back against a mount pillows.

''I just...need to talk to you'',Claire guiltily looked up at Sheva. Sheva just smiled.

''I'll go check up on Chris'',she gave a warm smile and closed the door.

''What's up Claire?'',she asked again. Claire sighed heavily.

''Well,it's about...Steve and Piers'', Claire tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and licked her lips.

''What's the matter...wait,it's not what I think you'r-''

''No...wait what?''

''Nothing'',Jill gave a sly smile.

''I'll pretend like you never said anything,but...Steve's becoming more and more jealous with my friendship with Piers,I mean..for God's sake they're suspended from the hospital for a week,for fighting,imagine!I mean,Piers is Chris's close friend,he's like...one of my close friends too,but Steve can be so possessive sometimes and-''

''Do you like him?''

''Who?''

''Piers of course''

''Obviously if I didn't I wouldn't call him a close friend,but what does this have to-''

''I mean,do you like him...like oh I don't know...a crush?''

''Me...a crush on...Piers?That's...that;s...thats-''

''True,isn't it,tell me,all of his positive aspects''

Claire sighed but spoke.''Um..he's funny,quite cute actually'',Jill snorted.

''What?''

''Hm,oh no,I mean,I get where your coming from,he is good-looking but...you admitting it...never mind,pretend I didn't say anything continue''

''Anyway...um,he's funny,cute,smart,understanding,makes me feel ,kind and just...I can't even find the right words''

''Now describe Steve,how does he make you feel?''

''Your starting to sound like a therapist'',but Claire answered anyway,I am not sure with as much enthusiasm.

''He can make me laugh,smile,can help me calm down,he's handsome..he's...''

She trailed off,and Jill pointed this out.

''I...''

''It's a clear fact that you might like Piers...a bit more...you might even love him''

Claire blushed a light pink and looked down,Jill laughed.

''Yes but...the whole reason we're even in hospital is because of Steve,it's because I wanted to do everything in my power to save him,but then Piers came into the picture and...I just have this funny feeling in my stomach whenever I think of Piers,enough about me,Piers gave me a note'',

Jill took it delicately and read,her brown eyes darting back and forth from the page. At the end,Jill looked up,her brown eyes wide and then she started to squeal in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:This was my favourite chapter to write and look...I'm on Chapter 10!Thank you guys,so much,without your support I probably wouldn't even get to a Chapter 5,but your motivation made me go further!Thank you,ILY! xx<br>**

**So,Claire is starting to like Piers...or is she,she never said,but she did have some pretty good things to say about Piers,and about Steve too but...**

**I feel soo bad for Piers though,if you were in Claire's shoes...what would you do?Leave a review and tell me! x**

**Bye guys,I might be updating next weekend! xx**


	11. Looking Back At You

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom.

* * *

><p>Try Harder<p>

Chapter 11:Looking Back At You

* * *

><p>Claire slept on yesterday's feelings. She thought long and hard about her situation before getting out of bed. A smile creeped onto her face.<p>

''Steve?'',she rolled over onto her left side and her face fell in disappointment when she remembered. She suddenly felt a hollow feeling in her chest,like something important was ripped out from that particular spot. Claire put her head in her hands. She didn't feel like seeing anyone today,even though Jill gave her some helpful advice yesterday. The weather that day suited her mood,overcast,gloomy and rainy.

She thought and thought...and finally came up with an answer for herself.

She swung her legs over one side of her bed and got up to brush stray strands of hair away from her face. She walked into a door in her room to wash her face. She frowned when she looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was a tired young girl with puffy red eyes that indicated that she had cried herself to sleep the previous night,a heartbroken girl,ready to break down at any moment. Claire chewed the inside of her lip and splashed cool water on her face before patting it dry.

She looked down when she heard a peculiar sound erupt from her stomach. She realised it had been days since she had eaten something. She opened her door and walked down the corridor. She was so lost in thought she crashed head on into someone.

''Sorry I-'',her mouth hung open and she nearly screamed but the man covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

''Long time no see,Dear Heart'',Claire flinched at her former nickname. She bit into the leather glove and shuddered,the taste was repulsive,she wasn't sure as to whether or not she had hurt him but he moved his hand away from her mouth,but a smirk was on his face when he saw her shiver.

''What on earth are you doing here?'',Claire cried,her fists clenched.

''Lower your voice,Claire,you don't want to be moved to an asylum do you?'',Wesker's smirk never left his lips. Claire exhaled hotly.

''But actually,Steve sent a message to you,he said,he loves you and is sorry,what beautiful words for a final goodbye'',

Claire's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. ''Final what?''

''You heard me'', Claire felt a tear stream down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away,she wasn't going to let this demon have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

'' .He?'',Claire asked slowly,she was descending upon him now.

''Oh,don't worry,you'll be seeing him,quite soon actakly'', Claire raised an eyebrow in confusion,after that her arm went numb and so did her thoughts as they gathered in a clump and evaporated into a space of darkness,she was just conscious enough to feel a searing pain in her ribcage as she violently fell to the ground and felt herself been lifted up bridal style and away from the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Hello guys,sorry for the late update,I'm now on my summer holidays so I now have time to update my stories,and I apologise for the really short update as well,but I'll make the next chapter longer the next time I update. Deal? Deal. Anyway,a few people were scared that Claire will go for Piers but who do you think he'll go for,it's quite obvious she still loves Steve and now that Wesker has pretty much kidnapped her(the jerk)stuff is gonna happen,so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be seeing you the next time I update which will most likely be next week :) Bye x


	12. Flames And Sorrow

**Disclaimer:I do not own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom**...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>:Flames And Sorrow

* * *

><p>Claire woke up and attempted to upright herself and then hissed when she felt a searing pain in her ribcage. She clutched on to it and managed to get up on her feet. The wall behind her was slightly damp and Claire winced at the feeling,but Clair narrowed her eyes and ran a finger down the damp wall,it was dark and Claire couldn't see a thing and Claire brought her finger to her eyes and realised it was some sort of a slimy substance.<p>

She sighed and rubbed her index finger and thumb together,shivering at the consistency,but then her mind flashed back to her previous battled with bit her lip and shut her eyes tight,and just at that moment,she heard a blood curdling scream.

Her eyes snapped to the left and she went on her hands and knees on the cold linoleum floor and felt her way for the door.

She twisted the door knob and found that it was a bit brighter than the previous room she looked to her left and brought her hands up to her mouth.

Lying on the ground was possibly one of the scientists,hence his labcoat,the coat had soaked up his blood,vivid against the immaculate white. She crawled over to him and turned him on his back.

''What happened?'',she asked,her voice clear and articulate.

The man opened his mouth a bit,causing a trickle of blood to flow down to his chin.

''Monster...zombies'',the scientist croaked.

Claire's eyes widened,and the vivid nightmarish memories came flashing to her head,causing her to have a slight migraine,before she could ask any more,the man had given up.

Claire noticed a metal item sticking out from his pocket. Claire pulled it out to reveal a handgun.

She smiled,though she hadn't used one in a while,it felt like home. Claire also noticed a small knife and she tucked it away in the pocket of her shorts,she remembered changing into her familiar attire a week ago.

She began walking,quietly,trying not to make a sound. The building was still dark. Claire stopped in her tracks when she heard some movement from behind her. She turned round quickly and saw nothing,just emptiness. She narrowed her eyes and began to start walking. The movement,she heard it again.

She turned round and her eyes widened, just the slightest when she saw a small assortment of zombies,slowly descending upon her.

She raised her shotgun and pulled the trigger multiple times,each hitting the bioterrorists straight in the head,spewing crimson blood in various directions before they fell onto the carpeted floor.

Claire began running,at first,backward,until she turned round fully and began running,she crashed into someone and gasped,before the person covered her mouth. Claire bit into the hand,causing the person to yelp.

''Argh,Claire'',the person swore.

Claire grinned. ''Chris!''

''Hey,Claire bear!'',Chris smiled.

''What're you doing here?'',Claire's voice became a bit lower. Chris's eyes fell downward. ''I was brought here'',Chris replied. ''Jill?'',Claire implored. ''Brought here too'',Chris said,forlorn, ''I have to find her''

''I have a feeling Steve's here too'',Claire furrowed her brows.

''Well,let's stick together,we'll look for them,one by one'',Claire nodded and they began walking.

Chris stuck an arm out in front of Claire.

Claire raised an eyebrow.

''What?'',Claire asked. Chris walked,stealthily and his brown eyes narrowed.

''Claire,watch out!'',he pushed Claire out of the way,both of them, rolling onto the floor as Claire narrowly dodged a blow to the skull. Chris looked up and so did Claire at the silver headed bio terrorist.

''A tyrant'',Claire gulped. Chris nodded.

''Me ad Leon came across him before'',Claire whispered. Chris got up.

''In the head,Claire,in the head!'',Chris yelled as she reloaded his shotgun,spraying bullets at the tyrant's skull.

The tyrant made grab fopr Claire,grazing her temple,before he bent down to his knees,clutching his head. Although it was a just a graze,it was enough for her to feel some pain,Claire did the same until Claire felt a blow to her chest.

''Argh!'',she shouted.

''Claire!'',Claire felt herself being thrown across the hall and her back landing against a glassed frame,shattering behind her. She groaned at the impact. She struggled to get up as the pain kept pushing her down. Chris reloaded his shotgun and scowled at the experiment.

''Your just another one of Umbrella's failed experiments'',he frowned as he held his shotgun and began spewing bullets at the skull of the tyrant. The tyrant clutched his bloodied head and keeled over. Chris ran over to his sister and picked her up.

''You okay Claire?'',Chris's eyes glistened.

''I'm fine'',Claire reassured as she stepped down onto the carpeted ground.

Claire and Chris began running in the other direction,crashing into yet another person.

Chris held his shotgun when he heard a groan,but lowered it when he recognized the voice.

''Jill?'',Chris inquired.

''The one and only'',Jill said as she hugged Claire and Chris.''Where were you?'',Claire asked.

''Claire,there's time for questions later,we have to-'',Chris's voice stopped abruptly as his voice cracked. Claire looked in the direction of where he was looking in and her eyes mirrored the orange and red flames.

''Come on,the other way,now!'',the flames began to lick and grow the longer they stood.

''Now,Claire!'',Chris gripped his sister's arm and dragged her away as they ran the way they came. Claire felt liquid and perspiration forming on her forehead as the flames lapped at her heels. She ran until her lungs felt like they would collapse. Chris used his shotgun as a flashlight as they ran down a flight of stairs,finally finding their way to the outside world.

''Come on,Claire,something tells me that this fire is gonna spread,we have to go!'',Claire felt like she was forgetting something,or someone...

''Steve!'',Claire cried,she attempted to turn when Chris grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

''Are you crazy?How do you know he's in there?'',Chris screamed as he shook her. ''I'm not leaving without-'',the fire had spread,as her brother had said,the atmosphere around them was beginning to blacken as Chris dragged Jill and Claire further away from the building.

''Steve!'',she cried. Chris wrapped his arms around his sister's waist as she bucked and struggled under his grip. Chris dragged her away,with his arms still around her. Tears streamed down her face as she began screaming.

''Steve,let me go,leave me alone,Steve!''.

''I'm sorry,Claire'',Chris whispered into her hair when she stopped screaming,she only stopped because her voice had cracked,her voice was gone,and so was he...or so she thought.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I'm am really sorry *dodges tomato* I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block,and I'm still kinda suffering from it still,hence the boring chapter,but I'm so sorry for the super late update,please forgive me! I-I,okay,formalities aside,but what did you thinkYou guys might think ''IS THIS THE END?'',well,the answer to that is ''NO!'',I have alot of plans for this,it wouldn't be Try Harder without Steve,thank you guys for your support aswell,and don't worry,I'm still gonna update ;)


	13. Was I Wrong To Give Up?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Resident Evil,all credits go to Capcom**

.

._ Chapter 13:Wrong To Give Up?_

.

.

Claire was different now,it has barely been a week and she hasn't eaten over the course of the days that have passed. Chris leaned against the doorframe,watching his sister with weary,tear filled eyes. For some reason,he thinks all of this was his fault. His mind goes back to the day of her supposed loss,when she was calling and pleading to go back for Steve...but he didn't let her.

A hand was placed firmly on Chris's shoulder. Chris sighed,already knowing who it was.

''I know what your thinking and none of this was your fault,you did the right thing by not letting her go back'',Jill stated quietly,as if Claire could hear either of them.

Claire's eyes were downcast and her small frame was hunched over. Her whole world surrounded by a wall of her thoughts,completely shutting out anything else that tried to come through and bring those walls down.

Chris tensed. ''I know,but,if I...'',he trailed off,not knowing a ''what if''

''See,I'm right aren't I?There was no other way'',Jill said,she turned him round so he faced her and placed a hand on his cheek. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes,smiling. Chris sighed softly and smiled against her hand.

''What are we gonna do?He's dead...right?''

Jill opened her eyes and her mouth feel into an 'o' shape.

She placed a finger under her chin and twisted her mouth to the side.

''Something tells me Steve may not be dead,something was wrong with him when we rescued him and we spent quite some time in the hospital,though I was sick,I did my findings with Becca's-''

''Becca?''

''May I finish?'',Jill placed her hands on her hips.

Chris chuckled,''Yes''

''Alright,Wesker has done something to him,something to guarantee that Steve isn't entirely human,Becca helped me do some research and we found that his blood is mixed in with some sort of virus,giving him powerful abilities,if he can withstand situations much worse than being stuck in a burning building,I suspect that he survived,all there's left to do is to find him'',Jill said,happy with her well thought out statement.

Chris was silent for a few minutes,before breaking out into a smile.

''Spoken like a true genius'',Chris said,pulling her into a hug.

''We haven't done anything yet'',Jill said giggling as she pulled away and looked over at Claire.

Jill walked in and sat next to the silent girl on the bed.

''Claire,honey,Steve...he might not be dead'',Jill said this delicately.

Claire turned to her slowly,her mouth agape a little.

Claire smiled,wiping her eyes. ''I feel like this is a whirlwind of trouble,like a chapter in my life that will never come to a close,I want to find him and be happy,to settle down y'know?I can't go on''

Jill's eyes widened as Claire's smile was fading,as was her consciousness.

''Claire,Claire what's wrong,Chris get in here'',Jill called out the last part as Claire collapsed against Jill.

...

.

On that day Claire was taken to hospital,she had fainted from exhaustion and stress but was taken care of by her brother and Jill.

Claire decided that enough was enough and decided to settle down,she packed her things and moved to Seattle,where she found out that she was pregnant.

_9 months later_ she gave birth to twins,Hayden and Evan. They had their father's eyes,Hayden had her father's hair and Evan had his mother's.

By now,Steve brought nothing but tears to her eyes,it was hard to forget someone that gave you good memories.

_..._

_._

_8 years later_

''Evan,Hayden,please get down or you'll be late for school''',Claire called down to both her children.

''Mom'',Evan ran down the stairs,possibly pushing his sister as indignant cries were heard.

''I had a project at school today and uh'',Evan ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at the ends trying to remember. Claire giggled,finding this cute.

''Yes?''

''Oh,yeah,I had to do an interview with my Dad'',at this his eyes lost it's glimmer and Claire froze up.

''Oh,you can just do it on me then''

''But it has to be my Dad Mom,you never,said anything about him,what happened?''

Hayden came down the stairs at this,finger brushing her long mane of red hair.

''Mom told us this a long time ago Evan,he disappeared and Mom tried finding him,she looked everywhere but she couldn't find him..''Hayden stopped talkign and looked up,smiling softly at her mother,tilting her head to one side,as if stating it as a question.

Claire gave her daughter a gentle smile,

''Yes,dear,that is...what it is'',she said del;delicately.

''Come on kids,eat your breakfast and we'll get going''

''But my project,what about Uncle Chris?''

''Do it on me Sweetheart,Uncle Chris is out at work,remember?''

''Oh right,well I can give you the interview''

Evan grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet and ran to sit his mother down in the living room,as he grabbed a pen and his paper and began quizzing his mother.

The interview wad filled with laughter and smiles all round as Evan finished up.

'Right,Hayden,Evan,we're leaving now'',Claire grabbed her car keys and led her children to the car,as they all filed in.

She sighed,tears brimming her eyes,wondering if she was wrong to give up.

She gripped the steering wheel till her knuckles turned white.

''Mom,is everything okay?'',Evan turned to his mother and smiled,but his eyes were filled with concern.

''Everything's fine honey,say,how about after school we go get an ice cream and go to the park?''

Hayden giggled. ''Yes,that will be great'', Evan gave an excited smile.

''Great,thanks''

''No problem'',Claire laughed and turned up the radio and sang silly songs with her kids,but her mind was whirring around one thing,''_Was she wrong to give up_?''

.

.

**Author's note**:Hm...I really don't know about my writing style and sometimes I don't know where this is going,sorry for the upturn if it was a bit too much or didn't appeal,don't worry Steve isn't completely eradicated from the story,he will come back ^^ I was unsure about my writing style when it came to my Resident Evil fan fictions,I may have to rewrite Hidden For Now,because I really dislike the whole layout,**but please lave a review telling me what you think of this turn or if you liked it**,I love hearing feedback from all of you ^^ and Merry Christmas(if you celebrate it and if not still have a wonderful Thursday ^^) and have a Happy New Year ilya ^^

**P.S**:Did you guys really read all of that? XD xx


End file.
